The present invention relates to a device for raising flags in boats, particularly in boats used to pull water-skiers.
In water-skiing, a spotter, riding in the towing boat is required to hold a warning flag whenever the skier falls. This serves as a warning to all other boats in the vicinity that there is someone in the water.
Previously the warning flag in ski-boats has been held or raised manually. This means that the spotter on the boat must shift his attention from the fallen skier, to turn around and look for the flag, and then hold it up or insert it in a slot provided for that purpose in the rear of the boat. This is clearly inconvenient for the spotter and results in some time delay between the skier falling and the warning flag being raised. There is also some risk that the spotter will lose sight of the skier, which often occurs in crowded lakes or waterways.